A Memorable Wedding
by pinkangelsakura
Summary: Part 3! First two parts written by Jia-tien and Starlight Rose. It's now the night after the wedding! What will happen?


pinkangelsakura: Hey everyone! This is now the conclusion of A Memorable Wedding written by yours truly

Starlighto Rose: I'm sure S&S are happy this thing is over ne?

pinkangelsakura: Yup yup

Jia Tien: VERY happy ^^"

Starlighto Rose: But I wonder how much MORE trouble Eriol will cause them in this chapter.

pinkangelsakura: At the last chapter, written by Rose-chan, we left off with Tomoyo and Eriol spying on Sakura and Syaoran's wedding night

Jia Tien: *giggles* 

Jia Tien: I enjoyed that ^^

Starlighto Rose: ::grins:: Oh dear aren't they bad.

pinkangelsakura: Very bad

Starlighto Rose: *snicker* I wonder how Syaoran will react once he finds out.

Jia Tien: *thinks* 

Jia Tien: blow his top? ^^" 

pinkangelsakura: Well, you'll all find out after this chapter..

pinkangelsakura: Happy reading!

Starlighto Rose: *smiles like Eriol* Enjoy!

Jia Tien: Matta ne! ^^

_A Memorable Wedding-Part 3_

Written by-pinkangelsakura

Co-writers- Jia-tien; Starlight Rose

Emails: [pinkangelsakura@hotmail.com][1]

[Starlighto_Rose@hotmail.com][2]

[Jiatien@catsrule.garfield.com][3]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tomoyo sat down next to Eriol in front of a big screen TV. "Ooh! I'm so happy for Sakura-chan! She's finally married."

Eriol looks at Tomoyo. "So you decide to cherish this by recording her wedding night?"

Tomoyo nods enthusiastically. Then she stands up and says, "I can't wait anymore. I'm going to get an up close look at what is really going on."

She then leaves the room and heads for the newly weds hotel room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran knew someone was watching him. Call it a hunch but he knew it. 

Sniffing the air, he began to search the room, ignoring his new wife. 

"Syaoran-kun? What is wrong? Are you ignoring me?" asked Sakura.

Syaoran doesn't hear Sakura. He circles the room and searches every nook and cranny. Finally, Syaoran comes to a stop in front of the dresser that stood in front of the bed. Growling, he pulled the top drawer opened. Positioned directly behind a tiny hole cut in the drawer was a camera. 

"Tomoyo…" Syaoran growled in his throat as he yanked the camera from its hiding place.

In three swift strides, Syaoran reached the door and pushed if ferociously forward, only to connect with something. *Thud*

"Ouch!" 

Tomoyo sat on the floor rubbing her head. She had been peeking through the keyhole and when Syaoran pushed the door forward, it hit her. 

She then hears a growl and looks up. 

Syaoran was standing over her, smiling maniacally at her. 

"Uh-oh…" Tomoyo says as she begins to back up. 

"AHHH!!!!" Tomoyo cries as she runs into the room trying to escape a deranged Syaoran. 

"Sakura-chan! Save me!" 

Tomoyo runs around Sakura while Syaoran chases her. Sakura watches the two with a frown on her face. This was her wedding night and it was being spoiled by her best friend and her new husband.

Tomoyo spotted an open door and made a mad dash for it. Once she was out of the room, she collided with a warm body and fell into the arms of Hiiragizawa Eriol.

"Are you ok, Tomoyo-san?" 

Tomoyo begins to nod and then she spots Syaoran glaring at her and her head suddenly stops nodding and begins to shakes. She then points an accusing finger at Syaoran and says, "He was trying to kill me!"

"What?!" Eriol asked. He turns to Syaoran and demands, "Is this true Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran humphs and says, "I wouldn't be if she hadn't set up this camera in my room and was spying on me." He holds out the camera to let Eriol see.

"That's no excuse Syaoran-kun," Eriol states flatly while Tomoyo nods along. 

"What?! No excuse! She was SPYING on me and that is NO EXCUSE?!" Syaoran yells.

Tomoyo nods her head and sticks her tongue out at Sakura's husband.

Syaoran narrows his eyes menacingly as his last bit of will powers dissolves. Then, he charges at Tomoyo.

"Ah!" Tomoyo shrieks as she braces for impact but it never came. Confused when she heard Sakura screaming and cursing, Tomoyo turned around. On the floor in front of her sat a green wolf that looked just as confused and shocked as she was.

"Eriol-kun! How could you?! That is my husband that you just turned into a wolf, do you know?"

Eriol sees the crazed look in Sakura's eyes and begins to back up when he spots that Sakura has released her wand and was holding the switch card. Right before Sakura releases the card, Eriol collides with Tomoyo, who was standing behind him, and they fall into a pile. Switch jumps on them and then returns to Sakura in a card form.

Tomoyo stood up. Her head hurt badly and she reaches up to adjust the glasses on her face. 'Wait, I don't wear glasses,' Tomoyo thinks. She stares down at her hands and doesn't recognize them. A horrible feeling comes over her as she dashes to the mirror in the room. In the mirror, Eriol's face stares back at her.

"AAHHHH!!!!" Tomoyo and Eriol cry at the same time. "Sakura what did you do to us?"

Sakura stares calmly at the two as she said, "I'm not changing you two back until you change my Syaoran back into his human form."

"Sakura, that's impossible," Eriol said in Tomoyo's body. "I can't change him back until I'm in my body."

"Well, then, that's too bad," Sakura said. "Serves you right. You should have never changed him in the first place."

Tomoyo and Eriol then hear an ominous growl. They both look down at the floor to see a bristling green wolf. Suddenly the wolf leaps into the air.

Syaoran landed in the spot that Eriol and Tomoyo had been standing a second before. The two had dove to the side just as he launched off the ground and were now sprawled on the floor.

Eriol (still in Tomoyo's body) opens an eye and finds he is face to face with a dark crimson eye surrounded with green fur. A lump appears in his throat as he nervously tries to swallow it down. White teeth soon joined the eye as well as a growl.

Tomoyo had a horrible headache as well as a body-ache. She attempted to lift her head but something held it down. Another weight held her body down so she couldn't move. After a few attempts, Tomoyo finally manages to lift her head and peer about. On her head was a green paw and the unusual weight on her was Eriol who was currently in her body. Anger flickered across her mind as red danced in Eriol's eyes. With an explosion of power and magic, Tomoyo stood. 

Eriol and wolf-Syaoran stared at a sparkling Tomoyo in Eriol's body. She had finally found some magic but the glimmer slowly disappeared as Tomoyo lost control of Eriol's magic.

Syaoran, seeing Tomoyo can't control Eriol's magic, seizes the chance to scare the two. With a growl, he leapt into the air and propelled toward the two. 

The two flew out the door and collided with Kero and Suppi, who both had hangovers. The two guardian beast looked fazed for a moment and Suppi, still not recovered from his drinking and eating spree, hiccuped and from his mouth, a ruby beam erupted. 

"AHHH!!!" Tomoyo and Eriol cried as the dodged the beam. 

Kero watched in surprise as his hangover suddenly disappeared. Grabbing Suppi by the tail, Kero dragged the black guardian off to rest and rid himself of the hangover.

Tomoyo and Eriol sighed in relief when they heard a familiar snarl. Suddenly, the two were on the floor with a green wolf on them.

"AHHH!!!" They yell again as Tomoyo tries to use Eriol's magic. Eriol, seeing how distressed Tomoyo was, whispered in her ear. 

Tomoyo nodded curtly and muttered something under her breath. Wind appeared out of nowhere and pushed wolf-Syaoran into a wall.

"NOOOO!!!!!!!" 

A pained cry came out of nowhere. Eriol and Tomoyo turned and saw Sakura with a pained looked on her face. 

Sakura saw the two looking at her. A growl was emitted low in her throat as she pulled out her wand and cards. "You two will pay for hurting my Syaoran. Woody! Make a cage around those two until they turn my Syaoran back into his human form."

Woody came out of its card and swirled around Tomoyo and Eriol, creating a wooden cage like the one used to capture jump.

Tomoyo and Eriol pulled at the branches like monkeys at the zoo. "Let us out!"

Red light gathered at Eriol's hands as Tomoyo summoned forth magic. A hole was then burnt and Eriol in Tomoyo's body charged at Sakura. He then caught her in a body lock with his arms looped under her armpits. "Grab the cards Tomoyo!" he cried.

After a hesitant wait, Tomoyo dashed forward and snatched the cards from Sakura's pocket. 

Sakura, seeing what they had done, promptly sank to her knees and burst out crying.

Tomoyo watched in dread as her friend cried on the floor. Anger burned in her heart (well actually Eriol's heart) and she slowly turned to face Eriol.

"AHH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO HURT HER? YOU MEANIE! I HATE YOU! YOU HORRIBLE MAN! EVIL! YOU ARE EVIL!" Tomoyo yelled at Eriol, while beating at him mercilessly.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo-san! OUCH! It –ow –will –ow- never happen –OW –again!"

"Ok." Tomoyo stopped hitting him and smiled.

Eriol gave her a cautious look before turning his attention to Sakura, who was still on the ground but she had now acquired a green wolf on her lap. Daggers stared at Eriol from Sakura's eyes, which began to narrow slowly and menacingly.

"Eriol," Sakura started.

At the call of his name, Eriol began to back up slowly until he bumped into Tomoyo, who promptly pushed him when he did.

"When are you going to turn Syaoran back?" Sakura asked. "I won't switched your bodies back until you do."

"Hehe," Eriol laughed sheepishly. "I told you already, I can't change him back in Tomoyo's body."

"Well, can't you just tell Tomoyo the spell?"

Eriol stared at Sakura for while as the information slowly processed in his mind. Then, he promptly turned and whispered something in Tomoyo's ear. 

Confusion crossed her face but she didn't argue with him. She walked up to wolf-Syaoran. With a flick of her wrist and some muttering, Syaoran changed forms…into a green donkey.

Racket fills the room as Sakura shrieks and Syaoran hee-haws. With wide eyes, Tomoyo quickly tries again only to find a green pig oinking on the floor. 

Sakura shrieks again and Tomoyo tries her new magic again. 

Syaoran became a: cat… mouse… dog… elephant…

A very angry elephant tromps around the room, trumpeting.

Very angry neighbors wake up and yell at Syaoran, who blushes and quiets down.

Sakura stares at the elephant that has made the room considerably smaller. Then her attention shifts to the perplexed Tomoyo in Eriol's body. 

Tomoyo sees Sakura watching her with narrowed eyes. She suddenly becomes nervous and with a quick motion, Syaoran is sitting on the floor, in his human form, looking very confused but relieved. 

When he sees he is back to normal, he hugs his body and then jumps up and gives Sakura a very deep, passionate kiss. 

After the two stop, Sakura flushes and leans in for another but is stopped by two throats being cleared. The two look at Tomoyo and Eriol. 

"What?"

Eriol and Tomoyo look at each other, then turn and say, "Umm, would you mind changing us back now?"

Sakura nods and takes out her wand. Then she moves to pull out the switch card but once she can't find it. Sakura pulls out all of her cards and shuffles through them all. 'Uh-oh' Sakura thinks. 

She pats herself down as she searches for the card.  
"Are you looking for this Sakura?" Syaoran holds up a card.

"Yes! Where did you find it?" Sakura asked as she snatched it from his hand. 

"Uh I was sorta sitting on it when I was an elephant."

"Oh, that's why it's a bit wrinkled." Sakura turns to face Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Switch them back to normal, Change!"

The small lizard jumps out and swirls around Eriol and Tomoyo.

Eriol looks down at his hand. They look like his and then he turns to the mirror and sees his own face staring back at him. 

Out of the corner of his eye he watched Tomoyo do the same while Sakura and Syaoran were basking in each other's presence.

Tomoyo whipped out her camcorder when she saw Sakura and Syaoran in the middle of a deep, passionate kiss. Giggling, she videotapes the unknowing couple while Eriol watches, amused.

When the two finally notice, they blush as Syaoran growls and lunges for the camcorder. 

"Give that to me!"

Tomoyo just giggles and evades Syaoran, recording every stumble and lunge. 

Syaoran pushes Tomoyo out the door then roughly grabs Eriol and shoves him out the door too. Afterwards, he bolts the door and stuffs a handkerchief through the keyhole to prevent peeping Tomoyos and unexpected visitors.

He then turn and took his wife in his arms. "Sakura," he spoke after a moment of silence

"Yes?"

"Promise me one thing." Syaoran whispered to Sakura.

"What's that?" She asked.

"If we ever renew our vows, we'll never invite anyone to the ceremony."

Sakura giggled and kissed him. 

"Ok!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eriol: Ahhh, it's nice to have my own body back *hugs self*

Touya: ...

Touya: That looks ecchi.

Yukito: To-ya behave yourself

Touya *looks around room* Where's Sakura?

Tomoyo: Off on her honeymoon I think. *sniffles* Li-kun wouldn't let me come along to videotape them.

Touya: *growls* What!?! That brat took my kaijuu away!? Just wait until...

Yukito: To-ya...

Kero: *whispers* The onii-chan's in trouble.

Suppi: *nods while stuffing face with leftover wedding cake*

Sakura: Konnichi wa minna! *everyone turns around to look at her*

Everyone: Sakura?!

Eriol: You seem to be back early.

Kero: *snickers* Was the kid priest boring you?

Suppi: hic

Syaoran: I was not boring her. She was just worried about you guys killing each other if she wasn't around.

Eriol: Oh don't worry we wouldn't have killed each other, ne? *puts arms around Touya's shoulder*

Touya: *growls* not yet that is

Touya: Get your hands off of me if you don't want to die.

Eriol: ohh...kinky.

Tomoyo: *frowns*Eriol...

Eriol: *sweatdrops* Ok. I'll behave...for now.

Syaoran: Lets just get down to business.

Kero: What business?

Sakura: I'll start. We hope you've enjoyed this fanfic.

Touya: Ohhh...I see. Because the authors had TOO much fun writing it.

Syaoran: The authors would love it if you r+r

Yukito: So please be kind and review.

Suppi: Oyasumi. zzzzzzzzzz

Eriol: Till next time

Everyone: Ja ne!

   [1]: mailto:pinkangelsakura@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:Starlighto_Rose@hotmail.com
   [3]: mailto:Jiatien@catsrule.garfield.com



End file.
